Rzeczy, jakie zrobimy kiedy wojna się skończy
by Akolitka
Summary: Czasami najlepiej jest zrobić listę. Tłumaczenie fika autorstwa Glisseo.


Wszystko zaczęło się w czasie jednego z tych rzadkich wieczorów, kiedy oboje byli w domu. Działo się tak, ponieważ zadania jakie pełnili dla Zakonu kolidowały ze sobą bardziej niż by chcieli, a każdy czas spędzony wspólnie był bezcenny.  
Wyjęli butelkę wina ze skrzynki, którą w dniu ich ślubu dali im rodzice Lily, zapalili zaklęciem ogień w kominku – to był okropny, deszczowy wieczór – i zwinęli się na kanapie. Nauczyli się czerpać radość z takich małych rzeczy.

Żadne z nich nie byłoby w stanie przypomnieć sobie w jaki sposób rozmowa zeszła na temat wakacji, ale jakoś tak się stało, że zaczęli wspominać wakacje swojego dzieciństwa. James spędził swoje w południowej Francji, w Szwajcarii i w Hiszpanii. Wspomnienia Lily dotyczące wakacji wypełnione były obrazami zatłoczonych kempingów w Kornwalii, Norfolk i...  
— Walia!  
— _Walia_? — James powtórzył, marszcząc nos. — Jeszcze nigdy tam nie byłem.  
— Jak mogłeś nie być w Walii? — zawołała Lily. — Jest cudowna!  
— Remus kiedyś tam był. Mówił, że nie ma tam niczego poza owcami i deszczem — powiedział James. — Jak może być cudowna? Powinnaś zobaczyć miejsce w którym zatrzymaliśmy się w Nicei...  
— Dobra, bogaty chłopcze. — wymamrotała Lily opróżniając swój kieliszek i prawie natychmiast na nowo go napełniając. — Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że nie możesz od razu skreślać Walii dopóki tam nie pojedziesz. Kiedyś z moimi rodzicami pojechałam do... — Przeszukiwała przez chwilę swoją pamięć, w czym bynajmniej nie pomagało jej wino. — Abersoch.  
— Brawo! — powiedział James.  
— Zamknij się. Chciałabym zwiedzić też inne miejsca w czasie takiej wycieczki. Razem z rodzicami wspięliśmy się kiedyś na Snowdon. Pewnie nigdy w życiu nie wdrapałeś się na Snowdon!  
— Masz rację — wymruczał James. — Nigdy. Chciałabyś się teraz rozwieść?  
— Dam ci rozwód — targowała się Lily. — Jeśli zgodzisz się pojechać ze mną do Walli i wspiąć się na górę przecinek o której ci mówiłam. Pojedziemy tam pewnego dnia, a zatrzymamy się w Abersoch.  
— Super.  
— Odwal się. Będziemy wspinać się na Snowdon i to będzie bardzo, ale to bardzo zabawne — skończyła z zdecydowaniem w głosie.  
— Skoro nalegasz — powiedział James z przesadnym westchnieniem. — Ale czy to naprawdę musi być Walia?  
— Tak! — Lily krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach, uderzając dłonią w poręcz kanapy. — Obrażając Walię, obrażasz mnie!  
— A co te dwie rzeczy mają ze sobą wspólnego?  
— Jestem w połowie Walijką.  
— _Naprawdę_? — James spojrzał na żonę z niedowierzaniem. Lily w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się do niego niewinnie.  
— Dobrze — powiedział sięgając po wino. — Dobrze. Pojedziemy do Walii. Gdy tylko wojna się skończy. — Zerknął na nią na nią nagle, kiedy uderzyła go nieoczekiwana myśl. — To nie będzie nasza podróż poślubna, czy jednak będzie?  
— Och nie — powiedziała Lily z przyjemnością. — Nawet tak nie mów! Pojedziemy w naszą podróż poślubną do... bo ja wiem... Włoch. To musi być gdzieś za granicą, muszę wyjechać za granicę.  
— Nigdy nie byłaś za granicą? — James potrząsa głową i postanawia iść za ciosem. — W porządku, Włochy na naszą podróż poślubną. Pojedziemy najpierw tam, a potem do Walii...  
— Dlaczego?  
— Bo to nasza podróż poślubna! To nasze pierwsze wspólne wakacje jako małżeństwo! To ma być pierwsza rzecz, jaką zrobimy, kiedy to wszystko wreszcie się skończy. Słuchaj, napiszę to tu...  
Lily z rozbawieniem obserwowała, jak odstawia swój kieliszek, bierze kawałek pergaminu i pióro z biurka i zaczyna pisać. W kilka chwil później, macha jej pergaminem przed nosem.  
- „_Rzeczy, jakie zrobimy kiedy wojna się skończy_" - przeczytała na głos.

_1. Wyjedziemy w podróż poślubną (do Włoch)._  
_2. Wyjedziemy do Walii._

-oOo-

I tak to się zaczęło. Następnie lista zostaje przypięta do ściany kuchni i stale rośnie, w miarę upływu czasu, staje się coraz dłuższa i dłuższa. Niektóre z zapisanych na niej pomysłów są drobiazgami, jak:

_8. Urządzimy piknik w parku (ale najpierw musimy znaleźć ładny park)._

i

_15. Zorganizujemy przyjęcie przy grillu._

Jednak znajdują się na niej też plany długoterminowe, takie jak:

_20. Kupimy dom we Francji._

i

_26. Przeniesiemy się nad morze_

To staje się sposobem na podtrzymanie ich na duchu, gdy sprawy wyglądają szczególnie ponuro; światłem nadziei na przyszłość. Tak jest do czasu, gdy:

_22. Musimy mieć dziec_i

zostaje zmienione pewnego ciemnego grudniowego popołudnia na:

_22. Musimy mieć __więcej__ dzieci._

Lily wpatruje się w słowa, a pióro drży w jej ręce. Nie bardzo wie, dlaczego to zrobiła. Nie myśli, że to naprawdę będzie takie proste.  
Tworzą listę rzeczy, które zrobią, kiedy tylko wojna się skończy, ponieważ nie mogą się na niczym skupić, _ale_ ta wojna wciąż trwa. To wszystko jest czasochłonne, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy będą mogli wreszcie otrząsnąć się z tego koszmaru, to przerażające, niebezpieczne i mroczne, a ona ma urodzić dziecko w samym środku tego.  
To nie w porządku! _Musimy mieć dzieci_ jest na tej liście z jakiegoś powodu, ponieważ chcieliby je mieć w przyszłości ledwo widocznej w tym momencie. Nie są jeszcze na to jeszcze _gotowi_. Ma dopiero dziewiętnaście lat! Gdyby była w mugolskim świecie studiowałaby pewnie teraz na jakiejś uczelni, nawet nie myśląc o zamieszkaniu razem ze swoim chłopakiem, ale zamiast tego znajduje się w samym środku wojny, mężatka i w ciąży.  
_Ciąża_. Och Boże. Będzie miała dziecko. Prawdziwego człowieka, potrzebującego stałej opieki, uwagi i miłości.

Czuje coś naciskającego na jej brzuch i ze wstrząsem zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jej ręka spoczywa na nieistniejącym jeszcze zaokrągleniu. Kiedy wstrząsają nią nudności, zaciska obie ręce mocno dookoła swojego ciała, opada na podłogę i płacze.

-oOo-

Lista wydaje się na nich patrzeć.

Przez jakiś czas siedzieli w ciszy. Być może przez kilka godzin. Jedynym dźwiękiem było tylko kapanie z kranu.  
Od chwili, gdy wyszedł Dumbledore, jego słowa rozbrzmiewały w ich umysłach raz za razem. _Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana..._

_Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje..._

James po raz kolejny spogląda na listę. Widzi jej tytuł, napisany przez niego tak dawno temu, wyraźnie podkreślony czarnym atramentem.

_Rzeczy, jakie zrobimy kiedy wojna się skończy._

Ich dziecko – syn, jeśli przepowiednia rzeczywiście dotyczy ich – _syn, będą mieli chłopca? Będzie miał syna!_ Musi go chronić, do czasu aż... Oboje z Lily wiedzieli, dlaczego wciąż nie wyrzucili tej listy; po części z nadziei jaką im dawała, po części z urojenia, że wojna może kiedykolwiek się skończyć...

— Może się zdarzyć. — Lily mówi ochrypłym głosem. Jej oczy również utkwione są w liście.  
— To może się zdarzyć.

-oOo-

Harry jest wszystkim czego pragnęli, jednocześnie nic o tym nie wiedząc. Sprawił, że śmiali się, płakali i zakochali się w sobie po raz drugi. Lista zostaje zapełniana jego imieniem:

_41. Zabierzemy Harry'ego na jego pierwszy mecz quidditcha._  
_43. Zabierzemy Harry'ego na spotkanie ze Świętym Mikołajem._  
_45. Wyjedziemy na pierwsze wakacje Harry'ego._

Dyskutują nad tym, czy pierwsze wakacje Harry'ego będą w rzeczywistości ich podróżą poślubną, ale w końcu zgadzają się, że podróż poślubna będzie pierwsza, a Harry może zostać z Syriuszem.

Są pełni nowej nadziei. On jest ich dzieckiem, a oni go kochają i gdy są ze sobą razem, mogą zamknąć oczy i starać się zapomnieć, że jeden z ich najlepszych przyjaciół może ich zdradzić, że się ukrywają, że już kilka dobrych lat minęło od czasu, kiedy zaczęli tę listę i nie wiedzą, jak niewiele brakuje by nie napisali na niej już niczego więcej..

Kiedy Zaklęcie Fidelusa zostaje rzucone, przeżywają jedną z najszczęśliwszych nocy, jakie każde z nich pamięta: popijając wino i śmiejąc się dopisywali coraz więcej rzeczy na liście i radośnie rozmawiali o tym, gdzie spędzą kolejne święta po skończeniu wojny. Są teraz chronieni potężnym zaklęciem i tylko Peter może wyjawić prawdę o miejscu ich pobytu, a jak powiedział Syriusz: „przecież nikt by nie uwierzył, że Peter może znać ich tajemnicę!"

Tydzień później wojna się dobiegła końca, ale oni nigdy nie odhaczyli niczego na liście.


End file.
